tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Sailor Pone Mars
Ask Sailor Pone Mars follows the story of Rae, a Neopolitan colored pegasus, through her everyday life of being a normal young adult and a Sailor Pony in this My Little Pony/Sailor Moon crossover. Rae The main character of the blog, Rae is a pegasus who was given powers through the planet of Mars. Her mane is styled into a side undercute with the right side being dyed pink and the left side being her natural hair color, brown. Her tail is long and also left undyed. Her eye color is blue. She has one septum piercing, a pair of snake bites, and normal ear piercings. She also wears contacts most of the time, rarely bothering to take them out and put her glasses on, due to the fact that glasses simply aren't good when flying. Rae is 21 years old. She frequents bars for drinks and to flirt with other ponies. Canonically she is in a relationship with Sailor Generosity from the Ask Sailor Ponies blog, though they live in two seperate dimensions. Due to the faraway status, Rae has troubles seeing the Rarity from her own dimension, although it doesnt stop her from going to her for advice on fashion. Rae has a history of minor to mild depression and suffers from anxiety attacks, although not often. They're usually triggered by her hallucinatory visions. These are either from mild drug use from her mother right before she was concieved or the fact that she had been dropped at a young age, neither is confirmed for the reason. Rae has a nasty habit of smoking, usually due to stress or in social situations. She doesn't dabble in anything harcore, stating that, "I wouldn't put anything man made into my system other than alchohol and cigarettes, since i know what they do to me and i can control it.". Transformation When transformed, she -with the rest of the sailor ponies from her universe, turn into Alicorns. Although they become alicorns, they are still mortal and it is a temporary transformation. Her hair turns more toward a red spectrum, her eyes turn icy blue, and a crystallized red horn grows from her forehead, Around this crystal horn is a red ring with a ruby set in the middle, acting the same way the tiaras from Sailor Moon do. She is able to do fire spells, including fireballs and torrents of spinning flames. Vile She has a corrupted side, which has not been explained yet in the blog. The only thing known about this side is her Black as night coat, Cherry red mane and tail, Purple scleras, and red Irises. Relations Rae isnt very picky when it comes to liking someone due to gender, being an open Pansexual, and also genderfluid. Although being in a canon relationship with Sailor Generosity, Rae has multiple Alternate Universes in which different relationships exist. In one other Universe she is also in a relationship with Wade Wilson, aka Deadpony from the Hiredeadpony blog. In any other Universe she is stated as being a huge fan of his. In another universe she has a child with Sailor Neptune, aka Dakota, although it is unclear wheather they are in a polyamorous relationship or not. She has also been seen having flings with Venus, Aka John, once in a while depending on the universe being displayed.